On my way home
by bienenstich
Summary: Post- Gakuen Alice Natsume auf seinem Weg nach Hause... mit einigen kleinen Abstechern.


-

On my way home

-

_„Regret for wasted time is more wasted time."_

_- Mason Cooley_

-

by bienestich

-

Die Stadt war grau. Genau wie jede verdammte andere.

Er hatte es so was von satt. Der Lärm war unerträglich.

Überall fuhren Autos die breiten, dreckigen Straßen entlang. Schwarz oder grau, bis auf die gelben Taxis, die es, Gott weiß wie, immer wieder schafften aus dem Gerangel herauszufinden und den nächsten Gast zum nächsten grauen Ort in dieser Stadt zu fahren.

Der Gestank war hier, sowie es aussah, nur Nebensache, aber eindeutig für ihn ein weiterer Grund, so schnell wie möglich seine Geschäfte zu erledigen. Eine Mischung aus Benzin, Abgasen, Fast- Food und Parfum.

Die Menschen hier schienen es, genau wie in all den anderen Städten, in denen er in den letzten paar Monaten gewesen war, schrecklich eilig zu haben. Aber das war egal, schließlich war ihm auch nicht nach trödeln zu Mute.

Mit beiden Händen in der schwarzen langen Jacke und den Blick durch eine schwarze Sonnenbrille, die hier, wo die Sonne durch die riesige Smok- Glocke sowieso nur ein Mythos war, vollkommen überflüssig war, blickte er auf eines der riesigen Wolkenkratzer, die wie Sardinen, Reihe an Reihe, nebeneinander gebaut waren.

„Imai Corporation", schien eines der größten Gebäude hier um Umkreis zu sein. Die Spitze des „Turmes" war im Smok verborgen und viele Menschen gingen durch die enorme, elektronische Tür ein und aus.

Mit knisternden Geräuschen fischte er den kleinen Zettel aus der Jacke, die im vor ein paar Tagen von Yuu zugesteckt worden war.

„Sie will mit dir reden!", waren seine Worte und mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die nur durch jahrelange Freundschaft mit Miss Imai Hotaru zustande gekommen sein konnte, steckte er ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort in seine Jacke und verließ das Zugabteil.

Wie er es geschafft hatte ihn zu finden, war ihm ein Rätsel.

2 Jahre konnte er Imais Krallen entkommen, aber das Versteckspiel schien im Zug nach Nirgendwo zu einem Ende gekommen zu sein.

Er war kein Feigling. Aber er war auch nicht das, was man interessiert nennen konnte, deshalb kreuzte er erst nach 6 Tagen auf. Sie war bestimmt wütend, aber was machten diese paar Tage denn nach 2 Jahre noch aus?

Die Adresse stimmte mit dem verknüllten Stück Papier in seiner Hand überein.

Augen zu und durch.

Er drängte sich durch die Menschenmasse und beobachtete mit Desinteresse, wie sich fein gekleidete Männer und Frauen gemeinsam auf dem Weg aus der Firma machten, um Mittagspause zu machen und einen Happen zu essen, bevor ihr Sklaventreiber sie weiter schuften ließ.

Die junge Frau an der Rezeption blickte nur schwermütig auf, schluckte kurz, als sie sein Gesicht zur Kenntnis nahm und deutete auf den Aufzug mit den Worten:

„24. Stock. Nicht verfehlbar. Leben Sie wohl. Sie hat schlechte Laune."

Natürlich hatte sie schlechte Laune. Was war denn auch zu erwarten? Eine fröhliche Imai war, als ob die Hölle einfrieren würde und...

Ein leichtes „Bling" Geräusch verriet ihm, dass er Stock Nummer 24 erreicht hatte und er verließ den Aufzug.

Er klopfte nicht an die große Eichentür, die sich in herrlicher, fein säuberlich geschnitzter Pracht direkt am Ende des Ganges befand.

Der Raum war groß. Das Fenster erstreckte sich über die gesamte andere Hälfte des ovalen Raumes. Weiß gestrichen. Schlicht, aber dennoch elegant zugleich.

Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Mahagoni Tisch, der trotz seiner gewaltigen Größe kaum Platz für all die vielen Dokumente und Papiere hatte. Er konnte gerade noch eine kleine Lampe, einige Stifte und ein paar gerahmte Fotos erkennen.

„Natsume."

Sein Name klang komisch. Wie, als hätte er ihn selbst gesagt. Diese komische Gefühl, das man bekommt, wenn man sich vorstellt und seinen Namen selbst nennt.

Wie lange war es wohl her seit man ihn beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Ah, ja... 2 Jahre. Jene 2 Jahre ohne...

„Du bist spät dran."

Hotaru Imai, Chefin von „Imai Corporation", der derzeitigen Nummer 1 auf dem Industriemarkt, 21 Jahre jung, dennoch respektiert, bildhübsch, dennoch ambitioniert, begehrt, dennoch ledig, saß in einem großen, ledernen Sessel hinter dem Mahagoni Tisch.

Sie blickte ihn mit einem emotionslosen Blick an und erhob sich und starrt ihn an. Sie atmete tief ein, glättete ihren Rock und ging ihm entgegen.

Natsume blieb regungslos.

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen,

„Zuerst das wichtigste."

und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Das ist für damals..."

Natsume lächelte.

Es hatte durchaus wehgetan, Hotaru Imai macht keine halben Sachen, aber er hatte es verdient, nach alle dem, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Hotaru nahm ihre Hand zurück und Natsume beobachte wie ein kleiner herausfordernder Blick in ihren Augen erschien.

„Hast du mir irgendwas zu sagen?", fragte sie ihn und drehte sich um, ging auf ihren Stuhl zu, setzte sich und wies ihn auf einen anderen Stuhl hin.

„Aua?", fragte Natsume und grinste hämisch.

Hotaru seufzte.

Langsam setzten sich Natsumes Beine in Bewegung und zerrten einen der vielen Stühle auf der rechten Seite des Raumes vor Imais Schreibtisch.

„Es ist lange her.", sagte er schließlich.

„Du hast nach mir gerufen."

Hotarus Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie war äußerst unzufrieden. Sollte nach ihm noch jemand einen Termin haben, dann tat ihm dieser Jemand gewaltig Leid.

„Dieser miese kleine Wurm hat um ihre Hand angehalten.", sagte sie leise und mit soviel Ekel, dass sie ihr Gesicht verzog. Ohne Umschweife, kam sie direkt zum Punkt.

Natsume war überrascht, schluckte und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab.

Er hatte von „ihm" gehört... Yuu sprach davon.

„Ich...", fing er an.

„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun.", sagte sie und ignorierte ihn.

Natsume sah, wie sie ihren Kopf senkte. Im Schatten ihres Sessels spielten Schatten und Licht miteinander und ließen sie viel zu alt aussehen, aber dann dennoch wie ein Kind, welches noch zu klein war und versuchte mit den Großen mitzuspielen, indem es sich auf den Chefsessel setzte.

„Luca hat vor einer Woche angerufen. Mikan... Das Dummchen war völlig durch den Wind. Sie hat sich bei ihm ausgeheult. Ich habe sie vor 2 Tagen besucht."

Natsume war still.

Dann lächelte er.

„Ist das deine Art mich zu quälen, Imai? Rache?"

Hotaru lehnte sich nach hinten und blickte Natsume abschätzig an. Ihre Finger spielten mit einem Kugelschreiber und Natsume konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Hand verkrampfte.

Sie schien diesen Kommentar gründlich zu überdenken.

Sie seufzte. Erneut.

„Es gäbe noch schlimmeres, wollte ich mich rächen."

Natsume blickte überrascht zu ihr hoch.

„Natsume, ich sage das nur zu gern, aber... sie will ihn nicht."

Natsumes Mund fiel auf. Er lehnte nach vorne und sagte:

„Sie... will nicht? Ich... ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit..."

„Ja, ja... ich weiß.", sagte Hotaru abschätzig und winkte mit dem Kugelschreiber lässig hin und her.

„Seit jenem Tag von vor 2 Jahren, als sich jene Tore öffneten und uns unsere Freiheit wiedergegeben wurde. Niemand von uns hat diesen Tag vergessen. Wie könnten wir?", sagte sie, verschluckte allerdings den letzten Satz, als würde sie es sich selbst noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen.

Natsume lehnte sich zurück und starrte gegen die Decke, schloss sie Augen und fragte:

„Wozu brauchst du mich dann, wenn ich ganz offensichtlich nicht daran schuld bin, dass sie Hochzeit platzt?"

„Es war nie von einer Hochzeit die Rede!", sagte sie wütend „Mikan hat ihn klar und deutlich abgewiesen. Sie will ihn nicht, ich wiederhole es extra für dich noch mal, nicht heiraten!"

In ihrer Wut schmiss sie den Kugelschreiber an Natsume vorbei und gegen die große Tür. Sie seufzte wieder, schmiss sich in den Stuhl und legte ihre Hände gefaltet, auf den Unterleib.

Natsume lachte in sich hinein.

„Lass die Seufzerei zu keiner Angewohnheit werden, Imai."

Hotaru blickte zu einem der gerahmten Bilder.

„In einer Sache bist du Schuld, Natsume."

Natsume öffnete sie Augen und starrte immer noch gegen die weiße Decke.

„Nur an einer?!"

„Mikan wollte ihn wegen dir nicht heiraten."

Seine Hand zuckte und Natsume spürte, wie im warm wurde. Warm, wie die letzte Erinnerung an sie, damals, als...

„Sie sagte, sie kann nicht. Es fühle sich falsch an."

Natsume blickte Hotaru an. Ihr Blick blieb steif an dem Bild hängen und ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um ihren Rahmen.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Hotaru nahm ein paar Dokumente und knallte sie Natsume ins Gesicht.

Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog daran.

Natsume hatte gar nicht registriert, wann sie auf den Mahagoni-Tisch geklettert war und ihre dünnen, weißen Finger nach ihm greifen ließ.

„Mach da weiter, wo dein verdammtes, eiskaltes Herz, vor 2 Jahren aufgehört hat zu schlagen! Hör auf zu denken! Werd endlich erwachsen! Geh zu ihr hin und... und... ach! Beweg dich endlich, spring über deinen blöden Schatten! Wenn du die Sache nicht bald geregelt hast, dann kümmere ich persönlich um dich und zwar nicht mehr auf die freundliche Art, wie heute."

-

Der Wasserkocher pfeife.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich besuchen kommst!"

Luca verschwand gut gelaunt hinter der Theke und man hörte ihn durch die Schränke räumen.

„Ich habe einige Fragen...", sagte Natsume und schaute aus der Terrasse hinaus.

Luca lebte außerhalb der Stadt. In der Nähe eines Dorfes. Ganz in der Nähe von ihr.

Dort, wo es vor grün nur so strotzte.

Es war ein friedlicher Ort, unberührt, wunderschön und irgendwie, wie es Natsume sich einmal zusammen mit ihm geträumt hatte.

„Zieh die Jacke aus, es ist warm hier drin. Ach... was red ich denn... als ob dir jemals kalt wäre...", lachte Luca und klimperte weiter, offensichtlich in Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten schwelgend.

Natsume wandte seinen Blick von der absolut atemberaubenden Aussicht weg und blickte seinen besten Freund an, der mit zwei Tassen hinter seiner Theke hervor gekommen war und gerade jene füllte.

Er hatte das vermisst. Er hatte Luca vermisst. Gott, war das lange her mit jemandem auf diese Weise geredet zu haben. Es war lange her, mit Luca zu reden.

Natsume legte seine Jacke über einen Küchenstuhl und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

„Luca, ich...", begann er.

„Es war Samstag, letzte Woche. Gegen..." Luca drehte seine Augen in Richtung Decke und verharrte kurz. „... halb elf Uhr abends. Es regnete. Ich bin spät nach Hause gekommen. Ich war noch in der Praxis. Es gibt da diese Katze... sie gehört einem kleinen Mädchen mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar und da hab ich... ach egal.", erzählte Luca leicht errötet und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Er setzte die Tasse auf seinem Glastisch, der zwischen ihm und Natsume stand ab, und lehnte sich tief in seinen Sessel.

„Sie saß vorne auf den Stufen vor meinem Haus. Make-up komplett verschmiert. Haare zerzaust. Ihr Kleid war ziemlich schmutzig und bis zu den Knien durchnässt, als ob sie gerannt wäre."

Natsume nickte langsam.

Ganz so wie es aussah, war sie immer noch derselbe voreilige Schussel, was höchstwahrscheinlich gut war, nicht wahr?

„Sie sprach ziemlich schnell und undeutlich. Sie weinte nicht, aber schüttelte sich, als ob sie wollte.", lächelte er traurig, den Blick gesenkt und tief in Gedanken.

Die Erinnerung an jenen Abend war noch sehr klar und deutlich in seinem Gehirn fest gebrannt.

Luca fühlte sich schuldig. Er hatte nichts Großes für sie tun können und das hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack in seinem Mund. Ein Geschmack, den nicht mal der sehr süße Tee in seiner Hand oder die Freude durch das Wiedersehen mit Natsume, auslöschen oder überdecken konnten.

Schließlich war es Mikan, die ihn unterstütze.

Mikan, die ihn wieder aufbaute, nachdem Imai ein weiteres Mal eine simple Einladung auf einen Kaffee oder eine Tasse Tee abgelehnt hatte.

Mikan, die einen erneuten Plan im Kampf „Erobere- Imai" schmiedete.

Mikan, die soviel für ihn und Natsume getan hatte...

„Die Kreatur", sagte er abschätzend, „hat ihr an diesem Abend einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Dieser...", er verharrte kurz und der wütende Gesichtausdruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

„Sie war vollkommen durch den Wind. Sie sagte, dass die Worte „Nein, niemals!" wie von selbst aus ihrem Mund kamen. Er hat sofort Schluss gemacht."

Natsume nickte erneut.

Luca blickte ihn an. Natsume sah nicht wirklich wie Natsume aus.

Luca bemerkte, dass Natsume dünner geworden war. Haare etwas länger. Seine Augen waren etwas glanzloser und Alles in Allem war er recht blass.

Seinen Tee rührte er nicht an.

„Natsume...", begann Luca langsam. Natsume rührte sich nicht.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du nach Hause gehst."

Luca lächelte seinen Freund an.

Natsume wusste das.

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu..."

„"Es wird höchste Zeit, dass das arme umher irrende Kind, mein Bruder, wieder dahin geht, wo es zu Hause ist- In den Armen unserer Mutter." Das sind die Worte, die ich dir von Youichi ausrichten soll. Na ja, in seinen Briefen steht noch mehr darüber drin, was du zu tun hast bis zu seiner Heimkehr, aber ich denke, das ich im Moment noch zu weit hergeholt... ", lachte Luca leise.

„Es geht ihm recht gut. Sagt er jedenfalls. Selbst er macht sich Sorgen um dich, wo er doch unbedingt lernen müsste, wenn er für eine Woche zu uns kommen will."

Natsume blickte wieder aus den weiten Fenstern ins Grüne und Luca hätte schwören können ein leichtes Lachen „Youichi... huh... Seid wann ist er denn so poetisch angehaucht?" von Natsume zu hören, erwähnte dies aber nicht.

„In einer komischen Art und Weise ist Youichi dir im Erwachsen werden zuvorgekommen. Derjenige von uns, der im zarten Alter von 10 schon, von uns allen, die erfahrensreichsteten Gesichtszüge besaß, als hättest du schon alles erlebt... ausgerechnet er schafft es als einzige nicht, endlich zu leben.", dabei stand Luca auf nahm die Tassen vom Tisch und stellte sie in die Spüle.

Natsume dagegen machte keinen Mucks und schien wie fest gewachsen auf Lucas Sofa. Fest vernarrt ihn die grüne Landschaft die sich vor ihm erstreckte.

Luca kam zurück. Diesmal setzte er sich allerdings direkt neben Natsume aufs Sofa.

„Ich würde dich am Liebsten verprügeln...", seufzte Luca vollen Ernstes.

Natsume blickte ihn kurz überrascht an, fasste sich allerdings wieder und sagte dann nüchtern: „Stell dich hinten an."

Luca kicherte.

Seine Schultern zuckten und er konnte das Lachen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.

Seine Mundwinkel schossen weit in die Höhe, seine Augen glänzten und seine goldene Mähne bewegte sich mit im Takt seinen Körpers.

Natsume lächelte. Und für einen Moment kehrte der Glanz auch in seine Augen zurück und er wirkte jünger.

Es war lange her, dass er ihn so lachen sah.

Ein weitere Gedanke, der ihn zu Mikan führen ließ.

Luca stoppte abrupt und schaute Natsume mit spielerischer Häme aus seinem Augenwinkel an. Er seufzte.

„Während ich mir meiner Gefühle schon lange bewusst bin und dem Mädchen, das ich mag, seit Jahre den Hof mache, leide ich darunter, dass sie das nicht will. Einladung um Einladung, weist dieser Eisblock an Frau ab und macht mich, zu ihrer bloßen Unterhaltung, wahnsinnig.", schimpfte er und schaute Natsume böse an. „Und pleite."

Dann deutete er mit einem Finger auf Natsume und drückte ihm diesen in die Brust.

„Während der Trottel, dem das Mädchen seiner Träume beim ersten Wiedersehen in die Arme springen und ihn niemals mehr los lassen würde, hier auf meiner Couch sitzt und nicht wirklich weiß, was er mit sich anfangen soll. Hör doch endlich mal auf das pulsierende Ding in deiner Brust, dass dir sagt, dass du endlich aufhören sollst ein verdammter Idiot zu sein und endlich dahin zu gehen, wo du in Wahrheit auch sein willst.

Für sie bist du das größte Geschenk, das man bekommen kann, Natsume. Und nicht nur sie, auch wir, warten schon so lange."

Luca nahm seine Hand zurück und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Gott...", murmelte Natsume und richtet seinen Blick endlich auf Luca, „das war kitschig. Imai wird verrückt, du kitschig und Youichi ein Philosoph... Außerdem neigst du zur Übertreibung."

Luca grinste fies und Natsume konnte nicht anderes als überrascht in seine glasklaren Augen zu starren... Imai-isch?

„Höchstwahrscheinlich, wärst du das auch für die Hälfte der damaligen Schüler an der Academy gewesen. Das perfekte Geschenk", lachte er.

Natsumes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Ein Original Natsume Hyuuga in rosa Geschenkband eingewickelt- und nur in Geschenkband- war wohl der Traum vieler weiblicher und männlicher Schüler damals..."

-

Wie er eigentlich hierher gefunden hatte wusste er nicht.

Aber plötzlich befand er sich umrahmt von den verschiedensten Farben und Gerüchen. Überall strahlten helle, lebensfrohe Farben entgegen und der Geruch der verschiedensten Blumen war genau richtig, nicht zuviel um erstickend zu wirken, allerdings auch nicht zu lasch, um nicht aufzufallen.

Es war schon fast erschreckend, wie sehr das kleine Landhaus am Rande des Waldes, in der Nähe des 3194 Seelen Dorfes, dem Traumhaus seines 10jährigen Selbst ähnelte.

Als hätte sie ihn mit der Erfüllung seiner Sehnsüchte anlocken wollen: Das Haus, die Blume, die Landschaft, seine Freunde und sie als Kirsche zur Krönung ganz oben auf dem Kuchen.

Eine friedliche Idylle, auf der Flucht vor Irgendwas, ein warmes Zuhause, ein Jahrzehnt in Knechtschaft.

Doch das alles verlor seine Bedeutung, anhand der Tatsache, dass sie dort im Garten kniete.

Eine Mischung aus Entsetzten und kompletter Überraschung war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der Mund aufgeklappt.

Das Buch, dass auf ihrem Schoß lag und dessen Titel er nicht lesen konnte- _Sie liest?! Ist das auch die richtige Adresse? _– war aus ihrem Schoß auf die rot- weiß karierte Wolldecke gefallen, die sie unter sich ausgebreitet hatte.

Eines ihrer Knie stand aufrecht, als wollte sie beim Signal des quietschenden Geräusches der Gartentür automatisch aufspringen und den Besucher freudig grüßen.

Doch beim Anblick dieses Besuchers, schien sie Mitten in ihrer Routinehandlung erstarrt zu sein, und starrte nur noch auf Natsume, der in seinem langen schwarzen Mantel wie ein Fremder in dieser Naturlandschaft aussah.

Natsumes Hand verkrampfte sich an der Gartentür und das gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen als Protest zur Antwort.

Dies schien Mikan aus ihrer Starre wiederzuerwecken und langsam erhob sich ihre Hand, um ihren Mund zu verdecken und Natsume konnte erkennen, wie sich langsam ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Aus purem Instinkt trat Natsume einen Schritt näher.

„Ich sollte die Gartentür ölen.", sprach er langsam und verpasste ihr einen leichten Klaps, sodass sie ätzend ins Schloss fiel und er den Garten, ihr Reich, betrat.

_„Mach da weiter, wo dein verdammtes, eiskaltes Herz, vor 2 Jahren aufgehört hat zu schlagen."__  
_

_„"Es wird höchste Zeit, dass das arme umher irrende Kind, mein Bruder, wieder dahin geht, wo es zu Hause ist- In den Armen unserer Mutter.""_

Mikan erhob sich langsam. Sie war barfuss und ihr leicht zerknitterter, weißer Rock flatterte ihr um die Knie.

„Ja.", sagte sie leise.

Von ihrer positiven Antwort bestärkt, machte er noch einen Schritt in ihre Richtung.

„Wir wollen doch, dass alles perfekt ist, wenn Youichi am 27. zu Besuch kommt."

_„Hör auf zu denken!"__  
_

_„Hör doch endlich mal auf das pulsierende Ding in deiner Brust, dass dir sagt, dass du endlich aufhören sollst ein verdammter Idiot zu sein und endlich dahin zu gehen, wo du in Wahrheit auch sein willst."_

„Ja.", schluchzte sie und fiel wieder auf die Knie. Dennoch brach sie nie den Augenkontakt. Beide taten es nicht- Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gefangen genommen.

Natsume nickte.

Und noch ein Schritt.

_„Beweg dich endlich, spring über deinen blöden Schatten!"__  
_

_„Für sie bist du das größte Geschenk, das man bekommen kann, Natsume."_

Mikan fing an heftig zu schluchzen. Und begann zu versuchen ihre Tränen mit ihrer Handfläche abzuwischen, sodass nur noch feucht glänzende Wangen übrig blieben und ihre Augen sich leicht rot verfärbten.

Und noch ein Schritt.

_„Natsume."_

Mikan hob die Arme hoch und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus, als wäre sie eine 2jährige, die darauf bestand, dass sie jemand in die Arme hoch nähme.

„Ja.."

Natsume machte noch einen Schritt und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Sie waren immer noch so warm, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Langsam ging auch er in die Knie und war im Begriff Mikan zu umarmen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

Hastig, voller Angst, dass Natsume es sich vielleicht anders überlegen würde, schlang sie ihre Arme und Natsumes Schulter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Sie schluchzte weiter und krallte ihre Finger in Natsumes Rücken.

Natsume dagegen fuhr ihr mit einer Hand beruhigend über den Rücken, während er mit der anderen Mikans Kopf fester an sich selbst drückte.

Er seufzte erleichtert aus, schloss die Augen und vergrub sein eigenes Gesicht in ihrem Nacken.

„Ich bin jetzt da... zuhause..."

„Ja... Willkommen daheim..."

-

Ende

-

_„A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it"._

_- George Moore_

-

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

1. Ich hoffe euch hat meine Geschichte gefallen.

2. Kommentare sind erwünscht.

3. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt wieder melde. Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung...

4. Ja, Nosce Te Ipsum geht noch weiter. Nur nicht jetzt... erst wenn ich wieder Zeit und Lust habe...

bienenstich


End file.
